Ojos Rojos
by oOAmalTheaOo
Summary: Yuffie y Tifa son separadas por un extraño acontecimiento. Ahora, ambas chicas deberán saber aceptar la realidad y cambiar el futuro que las rodea. Y/V y algo de T/C


**Aclaración: **Ninguno de los personajes de FF me pertenece, solo los uso para entretención, sin fines de lucro.

:P Aquí va el primer capítulo. Depende si les gusta o no si sigo más seguido :P Se necesita inspiración.

Me gusta mucho la pareja Yuffie- Vincent :P y he visto muy pocas historias de esta linda pareja así que quise hacer una juju. Al principio no se verá mucho pero ya después se viene lo mejor. Creo XD!

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El inicio**

"_Ojos que han visto la más horrible de las muertes. _

_La más antigua…"_

Una ciudad con grandes edificios orientales era testigo de las celebridades de su pueblo. ¿El motivo? El cumpleaños veinte uno de una de las princesas reales de la familia Kisaragi.

Bailes, calles con pequeñas tiendas que llenaban de alegría a todos los niños; juegos que sacaban sonrisas de los adultos al ver a sus pequeños reír; dulces que enternecerían al más frio de los hombres.

Una pequeña mujer, de largos cabellos negros, con una mirada típica de los de su nación, miraba desde la ventana con una sonrisa en su rostro desde lo alto de la torre real.

– ¿Te gusta verdad? – dijo una voz detrás la mujer.

– Me gusta que nuestro pueblo se divierta hermana – le respondió alegremente.

Allí, estaba una joven. Cabellos largos y castaños, tan lisos que ni al dormir se despeinaban. Sus ojos de un café tan intenso que solo se comparaban con los de su hermana, de un gris casi plateado.

Sus miradas se toparon y se dieron sonrisas, sonrisas sinceras.

– Es tu cumpleaños hermana – dijo la mujer dirigiéndose al lado de ésta para también ver desde la ventana.

– Lo sé – contestó. Y su sonrisa se borró.

– Deberías estar feliz

– Y lo estoy

– Tus ojos me mienten – contestó sonriente – Todo el pueblo está celebrando tu cumpleaños y tu acá, mirando desde esta ventana

– No puedo hacer nada Tifa – respondió la chica de cabellos negros – Ya sabes las normas

– ¿Desde cuándo mi hermana, la gran Yuffie Kisaragi, hace caso de las leyes de nuestro padre? – y una sonrisa traviesa se asomó en sus mejillas.

Yuffie, la princesa menor de Wutai. Sus ojos brillaron como dos hermosas lunas. Lo sabía, sabía lo que su hermana tramaba.

– ¿Me cubrirás? – preguntó mirando a pequeños niños imitando un baile típico de su tierra.

– Siempre lo hago ¿no? Anda, ve. – y se acercó para darle un beso en su frente – Prométeme que no causaras muchos escándalos.

– Nunca causo problemas – dijo la chica pareciendo ofendida. No pudo, una sonrisa juguetona la delató.

– Diviértete hermana, no todos los días se cumple 21 años.

– ¡Gracias!

Yuffie salió de la habitación que estaba. Corrió por los pasillos para buscar su alcoba. Rápidamente se puso una capa con capucha. Tenía que pasar desapercibida para los guardias. También cambió su vestido por su ropa de entrenamiento. Un top azul y unos pantalones cortos cafés.

Su rostro mostraba felicidad. Adoraba salir a escondidas, filtrarse entre su gente y ver cómo vivían.

Salió por su escondite secreto a los jardines. Se movió ágilmente y miró una ventana. Levantó la mano en señal de saludo a la persona que sabía lo que hacía. Tifa.

Trepó por la pared que sabía que no habría guardias. De un salto terminó arrodillada en el suelo. Una ninja, tan silenciosa y rápida. Miró a la calle. Nadie. Todo iba de viento en popa.

Se colocó su capucha y caminó por las calles donde estaban todos festejando su cumpleaños. Felicidad. Risas. Entusiasmo.

Su cuerpo se relajó al ver a pequeños niños intentando capturar al pez en una pequeña paleta. Una sonrisa se asomó en ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que no jugaba a un juego así?

Sacó unas monedas y se las pasó al dueño del juego. Rápidamente le pasó su instrumento y se inclinó, lista para capturar su pez.

– Eres muy torpe – le dijo un niño que estaba a su lado. Había visto como todos los peces de Yuffie volvían al agua – Así no agarras ninguno.

Yuffie lo miró. El niño ya llevaba cinco peces en bolsitas. Luego miró a su alrededor. Nada. Ella no tenía ninguno. Una risa interior la invadió. Estaba siendo humillada por un niño de no más de 5 años.

– Debes colocarla lentamente en el agua – sugirió el pequeño colocando el instrumento en la pecera – No debes esperar tu ir al pez. Deja que él venga a ti.

Yuffie trató de imitarlo. Pero su inexperiencia la perjudicaba. Hizo un gruñido de rabia.

– No. Lo estás haciendo muy rápido. El movimiento que haces al levantarla los ahuyenta. No debes mirar a todos, debes concentrarte en uno.

Yuffie miraba sorprendido al pequeño, realmente sabía lo que hacía. Nuevamente capturó uno.

Yuffie sonrió. Una sonrisa no de derrota, sino de desafío. Tenía que capturar aunque fuese uno. No podía ser tan difícil.

Miró los peces y encontró su nuevo blanco. Un pez dorado. Lenta y mentalmente siguió las instrucciones del niño. Al principio le costó, pero pudo obtenerlo.

– ¡SI! ¡TE TENGO PEQUEÑO DEMONIO! – gritó feliz. Y lo colocó en una bolsa.

– Felicidades – le contestó el menor con una sonrisa. – pensé que estarías toda la fiesta acá.

Yuffie le sacó la lengua divertidamente y se fue de allí. Siguió avanzando al mismo tiempo que miraba a su alrededor. A sus pies de la nada cayó un niño.

– ¿Estás bien? – dijo ayudando a levantarse al pequeño. Vio como el niño sollozaba y se tocaba la rodilla. – Déjame verla.

El niño asintió. Yuffie se sacó la capucha para ver mejor. El niño la miraba sorprendido.

– usted es la señorita Yuffie – dijo en susurro conteniendo sus sollozos.

– Shh – le dijo poniéndose un dedo en su boca como señal de silencio – No quiero que mis guardias me descubran. A ver – y vio la rodilla del niño enrojecida.

– Señorita Yuffie por favor ¡ayúdeme! – decía el niño con lagrimas en sus ojos. Yuffie acomodó una rodilla del niño y puso su palma arriba de la herida sin tocarla.

– Cure – y su mano empezó a brillar al mismo tiempo que la herida del pequeño sanaba – ya esta – y le dedicó una sonrisa.

– Gracias – pero el niño no dejaba de sollozar.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Mi amiga y su mamá… – hablaba cortado mientras se limpiaba sus ojos.

– ¿Qué pasa con ellas?

– Ellas… yo… yo vi como un hombre se llevaba a la mamá de mi amiga…

Yuffie sintió en ese momento un mal presentimiento. El aire estaba pesado, muy pesado. Algo no iba bien.

– ¿En dónde? – el niño se levantó y apuntó a un viejo camino que no estaba iluminado

– Por ahí… ¡por favor ayúdelas!

– Tranquilo pequeño – y abrazo al pequeño para darle un beso en la frente – Ve con tu mamá. Yo me encargaré

El niño se fue corriendo entre la gente dejando a Yuffie mirando ese camino tan olvidado y viejo. Caminó lentamente. Con cada paso que daba sentía algo en el aire. Dobló una calle y vio en el fondo a una niña sollozando apoyada en una pared.

Yuffie corrió para verla pero se detuvo antes de hablarle. Sangre. Gotas de sangre en el suelo, mas allá había una gran posa roja. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Tal vez un asalto.

– Pequeña – dijo Yuffie. La niña no la miró, seguían cayendo lágrimas y la niña seguía llorando – Tranquila…

– Mamá….mamá…. – decía la niña una y otra vez.

Yuffie le hablaba pero la niña no reaccionaba. ¿Podría ser que la niña haya visto el acto violento? Un trauma.

Lo sintió. Una mirada en ella. Una mirada intensa y con gran poder.

Yuffie se volteó, en lo profundo del callejón, entre las sombras vio una mano y unas bolsas tiradas en el suelo.

Ojos rojos.

Entre las sombras unos ojos rojos, sangrientos, la miraban.

Por primera vez Yuffie sintió miedo. Un miedo tan intenso que no la dejaba caminar, ni pensar. Solo miraba esos ojos violentos. Podía sentirlo…

Ángeles caídos a sus pies susurrando su nombre. La muerte frente a sus propios ojos. Le hacía gestos para acercarse. Era el final. Había caído en el hechizo, en la sentencia de su muerte.

– ¡AYUDA!

Yuffie recapacitó. Miró por el camino que había llegado. Gente corría por todos lados. Miedo, pánico, sangre. Caos.

Giró su rostro para ver nuevamente esos ojos. Pero ya no estaban. Una sombra pasó frente a ella tomando a la pequeña y saltó a lo alto del techo. Yuffie estaba paralizada.

¿Qué hacer? Correr obviamente, ver que estaba pasando con la gente. Pero sus músculos no se movían, no respondían a lo que su mente quería.

– ¡Yuffie!

Sintió la voz de su hermana. Venía con 3 guardias de escolta.

– Tifa…

– ¡Yuffie! ¡Debemos escapar!

– ¿Qué paso? – preguntó saliendo de su parálisis.

– Nos están atacando. Nuestro padre nos ha dicho que debemos escondernos.

– ¿Dónde está él?

– Preparándose para luchar junto con el ejército

– ¡Que! ¿Por qué? – estaba confundida

– Quiere ver por el mismo los rumores que llegaron – Yuffie la miró mas confundida – Dicen que estamos siendo atacados no por bestias… sino que por humanos.

– ¿Humanos? ¡Tifa! ¡Los humanos no hacen eso! – dijo apuntando al cadáver de la mujer.

Tifa lo vio. Una mujer de costado con sangre que salía del cuello. Terror en el rostro de la mujer muerta.

– ¿Qué cosa hizo eso?

– No lo sé… solo recuerdo unos ojos rojos… con ganas de devorar… – decía Yuffie cada vez más suave. No quería recordarlo.

– Mejor vámonos. Hay un barco esperándonos para salir de la ciudad

– ¿y la gente?

– Nuestro padre se hará cargo de eso hermanita. Yo se que quieres protegerlos a todos tanto como yo. Pero esos…demonios… no podremos hacer nada nosotras. Son cientos.

– Tienes razón….

Ambas chicas salieron corriendo con sus escoltas. Toda la gente estaba alterada, niños gritando buscando a sus madres. Mujeres llorando por las extrañas muertes de sus seres queridos.

Tifa y Yuffie corrían tratando de no mirar a la gente. Les dolía a ellas misma. Todo su esfuerzo por traer la paz en su ciudad. Ahora todo en vano.

Yuffie era la más afectada. En su propio cumpleaños todas esas muertes. En el día que ella mas deseaba, el día en que por fin seria vista como una adulta a las leyes de su gente.

Llegaron al barco. Estaba lleno de guardias de la realeza con gente importante. Senadores, congresistas, todos aquellos que eran de valor para la economía del país.

– ¡Todos listos! – gritó el capitán.

El barco iba a partir. Todos pensando que se habrían librado de las garras del enemigo. Pero lo que no sabían era que jamás se les escapaba algo a aquellos demonios.

El barco estaba maldito. Los ojos rojos están con ellos.

Yuffie y Tifa lo sintieron. Nuevamente el aire pesado y denso. Una mala señal.

– Guardia – dijo Tifa mirando a los demás. El guardia se le acercó – ¿Revisaron el barco antes de partir?

El guardia no sabía que responder. No lo habían hecho. Un error mortal.

Gritos de las mujeres al ver que desde el interior salieron cinco hombres. Ojos rojos. Sus caras eran tan pálidas y bellas, como ángeles caídos al infierno. Sus colmillos sedientos de sangre, con ganas de destrozar la carne de sus presas. Pasión por ser el cazador en busca de su presa. Se podía ver la muerte a través de sus ojos al rojo vivo.

– ¡Todos fórmense! – Gritó uno de los generales – ¡ataquen al enemigo!

Pero fue imposible. Ni rasguños les hacían con sus espadas y lanzas. Las flechas no alcanzaban a tocarlos sin antes ser consumidas en las manos de las bestias.

– Yuffie – susurró Tifa – Ven, tenemos que escondernos.

La morena asintió y siguió a su hermana. Pero lo que no sabían era que ya un par de ojos rojos las habían visto. Los ojos más sangrientos y peligrosos de todos. Los del líder.

De un salto la bestia llego al frente de las mujeres.

– Las princesas de Wutai… un honor conocerlas – dijo la bestia con una sonrisa malévola mostrando sus colmillos sedientos.

– ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres de nuestro pueblo? – preguntó Tifa y le tomó la mano a su hermana.

– Debo decirles que mi objetivo no era aquí precisamente – respondió la criatura – pero nuestro camino es largo y necesitábamos alimento. Su pueblo fue el… afortunado.

– ¿Qué eres? – preguntó Yuffie evitando mirar a los ojos al ser.

– Una criatura inmortal, que alguna vez fue como ustedes. Torpe e ingenuo. Ahora tengo vida eterna y pronto obtendré el conocimiento prohibido. Soy un ser de la noche, un Vampiro.

– ¿Vampiro?

– Me llamo Hojo. Lamento decirles damas, que su camino ha llegado hasta aquí.

La bestia movió sus manos y unas bolas de fuego llegaron a ambas.

– Barrier – susurró Tifa extendiendo sus manos al frente. Las bolas de fuego se consumieron por el escudo.

– Interesante… Nunca pensé que las mimadas princesas tuvieran cualidades fuera de lo normal. Creo que cambiaré de planes

– ¡Yuffie! ¡Tifa! – gritó una voz detrás de ella.

Un hombre de cabellos cortos cobrizos con mechones de pelos rebeldes que le tapaban sus ojos celestes se puso delante de las princesas. Usaba una armadura roja con bordes dorados y una lanza entre sus manos con la cual corría sangre de sus enemigos.

– ¡Génesis! – gritaron las chicas con alivio.

Génesis Rhapsodos. Guardián imperial y protector de la menor de las princesas había llegado hasta ellas tras destruir y despedazar en trozos a sus rivales.

– Vaya. Eres bastante fuerte para ser solo un soldadito

– Yuffie, Tifa – habló Génesis sin dejar de mirar a Hojo – Regresen, Angeal está esperándolas al interior del barco

– ¡Génesis! ¡No te voy a dejar! – gritó Yuffie acercándose a él.

– Yuffie… debes irte.

– No te dejaré solo

– Debo protegerte así sea a costa de mi vida. No me perdonaría si algo te llega a pasar…

– Prométeme que te volveré a ver – le pidió suplicante mientras se apoyaba en la espalda del chico – que no te perderé…

– Sabes que solo lucho para protegerte, para cuidarte… – le respondió en un susurro. Su voz era suave y cariñosa – regresaré por ti mi pequeña, te lo prometo. ¡Tifa! Por favor llévala

– ¡Sí! – Y Tifa tomó la mano de su hermana – vámonos Yuffie

La chica sintió como su hermana tiraba de su mano y la alejaba del general. Dolor, mucho dolor en su ser, en su corazón.

Las chicas corrieron por las escaleras de madera del barco. Al final estaba un general esperándolas.

– Princesas – contestó el joven.

– Angeal… – susurró Tifa.

Angeal Hewley. Guardián imperial y protector de la mayor de las princesas. Poseía largos cabellos negros que le llegaban a los hombros, con unos ojos azules intensos. Vestía las mismas armaduras que su compañero Génesis. Únicos hombres que eran cercanos a las princesas.

– Tifa, Yuffie – dijo mirándolas – vamos suban

Allí les señalo un pequeño bote. Solo para ellas.

– Deben subir y huir. Nosotros las alcanzaremos luego con la otra balsa. ¡Rápido!

– Angeal – dijo Yuffie acercándose a él – Por favor ayuda a Génesis, esta sólo peleando con el líder de estos monstros

Angeal miró el rostro de la pequeña princesa. Unas lágrimas se asomaron en su rostro angelical. Desesperación.

– Tranquila Yuffie – y le acaricio el cabello suavemente – No puedo tolerar que él sea el único que se divierta. Lo ayudaré

– Gracias… – y le dio un abrazo para luego subir al bote.

– Angeal… – susurró Tifa cerca del general. Su cuerpo temblaba. Miedo. Tristeza

– Tifa… – y le sonrió mientras le acariciaba suavemente una de sus mejillas. – Debes huir hermosa

– No quiero dejarte solo aquí

– Debo ayudar a matar a esos monstruos – y le besó la frente – Pronto las alcanzaremos. Tranquila, no te dejaré sola ahora que lo necesitas.

– Regresa sano y salvo – y se subió al bote.

– Tus deseos son ordenes mi dama – y abrió la escotilla para que el bote tocara el mar.

Ambas chicas vieron como se alejaban del gran barco. Solas, dejando a sus guardianes que siempre las acompañaron, que siempre las cuidaron.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Podían escuchar gritos, aullidos de dolor. Estaban desgarrándose sus corazones inocentes.

Pero lo peor no había terminado.

De la nada un relámpago impactó el bote haciéndolo trizas.

– ¡Tifa!

– ¡Yuffie!

Ambas chicas en el agua.

Solas en el mar. Separadas hasta el final. Ninguna podía verse a la otra. Desconsuelo. Dolor.

Una oscuridad cubrió a las chicas en el mar.

Un Futuro negro.


End file.
